Snund Prompts
by Dawnasaurr
Summary: Just various Snund prompts from my tumblr. No real theme to them, just whatever. Will put a rating before each chapter, Rated M overall for sexual content.
1. Quiet Me

***Prompt from my tumblr. Leave a "Quiet Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about one character trying to calm another down [be it from crying, from lashing out, feel free to specify.]**

**QUIET ME**

**Rated: K+ but T to be safe**

* * *

He just watched as Snake's fist connected with the strangers face in a brutal punch. The sickening crack of a nose breaking ringing through the air while the herd of people in the club started to gather around to watch the scene.

Jund stared on in shock as everything seemed to happen in slow motion around him. Cry and Russ were screaming at Snake to stop, trying again and again to pull the two men apart to no avail. Snake paid no one any mind, since the fight broke out nothing had been able to stop him.

The stranger had tried to put up a fight, blocking as much as he could but he had no chance at winning this. His fate sealed from the moment he laid his hands on Jund, and before long he was a nearly lifeless heap on the club floor.

Jund moved then, he knew Snake would keep going. He could see the anger in his eyes, the need to squelch out the existence of the creep below him, but he had had enough. Reaching and moving fast he grabbed a hold of the dog tags around Snakes neck forcing his attention to the smaller man.

"Enough," he breathed out in barely a whisper.

Snake continued to hold the eye contact with his boyfriend tension only releasing out of him when he felt Jund pull him closer and wrapping his hands around him in a tight embrace. The taller man was still shaking and the anger only slightly abated.

"Just breath, I'm here," Scott whispered so only the man holding onto him could hear.

When they pulled apart it was only to walk out of the club into the parking lot. Standing by the car Snake lit up a cigarette trying to calm down from what had happened inside the club. He reached a hand out to cup Scott's face, "You alright?"

Leaning his cheek into his palm he sighed. "I am now. Thanks for that, you didn't have too."

Snake chucked low in his throat as he exhaled a puff of smoke. "I did. He slapped you. I can handle watching you get hit on, but touching," he shook his head, "that's where I draw the line. Especially when I hear you tell them to fuck off."

Scott smiled nuzzling his was into Snake side wrapping his arms around him for the extra warmth. "Well I did tell him I could find more attractive prospects in a Wal-Mart parking lot."

"That's beside's the point," he retorted before dropping his cig to the ground and grinding it into the asphalt with his boot. Lifting Scots face to his with his index finger under his chin he looked the younger man in the eyes.

"You're mine."

Jund smiled softly at the gesture, "forever."

And when their lips met it was soft and gentle, a promise of the future to come.


	2. Join Me

***Prompt from my tumblr. Put a "Join Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about one character giving another character an offer [_be it a proposal for an alliance, asking them to join them in an activity (you can get dirty if you want), feel free to specify._]**

**So not quite so drabble, more like a One Shot. Oh well. **

**JOIN ME**

**Rated: M**

* * *

His throat was on fire, an he was going to die. The burning sensation continued down his esophagus lighting a warm fire in his belly; he could feel the alcohol already start coursing its way through his veins.

"Jesus fuck Snake," Scott cursed wiping his mouth of excess whiskey, "are you trying to kill me?"

That low chuckle Snake has rumbled in his chest, "Don't be a pansy, it was just a couple of shots," he waved a dismissing hand, "you'll be fine."

Scott huffed, "Just because I prefer beer, doesn't make me a pansy. If anything it makes me normal. You," he stated stabbing his finger into Snake's chest, "just have this obsession of wanting to see me drunk."

Snake level a sly grin at him, "I'd say you're already half-way there."

"Fuck you asshole."

The two men made their way back towards the couch after a few more shots and name calling getting ready to watch the proverbial ball drop and begin the new year. It'd been a long day of broken plans with the rest of the crew, some sick others had family things come up and eventually it came down to just the two of them. The two of them and enough alcohol to sedate an elephant.

The closer the time came for the ball to drop the quieter the two grew. As if some uneasy tension was growing between them, the new year dread was somehow suffocating their usually calm and casual banter. Jund dug his nails across the fabric of the couch while Snake bounced his leg in a nervous habit.

_This was stupid. _Jund knew why he was feeling this way. He'd been thinking about it for weeks. New year, new resolutions, and he had promised he would confront Snake bout how this fucking chemistry between them was getting ridiculous. The sexual tension alone drove him to take matters into his own hands after most times they hung out, but he couldn't be sure. That was the part that worried him; you can never _really _be sure how someone else feels. I mean, he could potentially lose his best friend, and in the end was that really worth it?

Jund sighed. He had no idea. Wonder for however long he felt like this, or risk everything. It's a good thing they call it liquid courage.

The countdown had started, he hadn't been paying attention. All his focus was on his actions and wondering about Snake's reaction. Standing up determined as he's ever been, he straddles Snake in one quick move, hands moving to either side of his face.

He hears the faint inhale from the larger man a question on his lips, "Jund?"

Scott doesn't care, he has to know, and he's not quite sure he could say the words allowed. So he whispers a small, "Shut up," before connecting their mouths together in their first kiss.

It's clumsy and nervous and he knows he's probably fucking it all up but Snake's mouth feels amazing, and right, and he doesn't ever want to stop. The pit in his stomach drops when he feels Snake pull him away and suddenly he can't recall if Snake even responded to him at all and the worry claws at him faster than wildfire.

But the older man just looks, confusion written on his face as well as something else Jund can't quite place. Then none of it matters because Snake is kissing him, tongue asking for more and Jund doesn't even hesitate a second. His hands are gripping Snakes hair, because this has to be a dream and he doesn't wanna ever wake up, and he can feel Snakes hands on his back gliding over his skin and this is what heaven is.

Soon his back is against the soft cushions of the couch and Snake looms over him. Mouths still connected tasting one another an aphrodisiac neither had anticipated, and after so long wanting, why the hell would he want to stop now. His shirt is being lifted and he gladly discards the garment loving what Snake's hands do to him, and then he feels a mouth at his neck and fucking hell is that good too.

It's all sensory overload and he wants more, but ehh, it's not like he's done this kind of thing before and just fuck it all. He tries to push Snake off of him but the man's a brick and he ends up just rolling off the couch in a heap and landing not so gracefully onto the hardwood floor.

Now Jund's embarrassed and not for falling; how does one ask to be fucked by your best friend? So after so awkward eye contact he takes off to Snakes room leaving a thoroughly confused Snake on the couch behind him.

After a few moments of deafening silence Jund is forced to poke his head out of Snakes room. The poor idiot has his head in his hands and Jund just smiles at the fact that he even gave enough shit to feel bad. He doesn't wait too long however and clears his throat gaining Snake's attention.

"Aren't you coming?"

He see's Snake blink a few times when it registers just what Jund is offering here and nods with a slight smile on his face. He can feel his nerves start to act up and before it can get any more awkward he slinks back into the dark room and waits.

Sooner rather than later Jund is pressed into Snake's comforter and it's becoming painfully obvious that neither knows what the fuck their doing. Legs ending up in the wrong place, teeth clashing more than once, skin pinching in others. They were a mess, but they were buzzed, and in the heat of everything, and so turned on none of that shit mattered.

Snakes shirt was off and the smaller of the two bit his lip at the sight. Oh he'd seen him without a shirt before, but he'd never really been able to take it in. Never been able to touch and run his tongue over the defined muscles he found there. He finally got to hear Snake's breathe hitch as he licked and nipped at him, feel his hands tighten around him as he sucked on his collar bone.

When Jund's boxers came off he held his breath and shut his eyes. He knew that neither of them had actually been with a member of the same sex before, and while he had watched his fair share of gay porn, he couldn't speak for Snake. Rough hands kneaded into his thighs and then it all came crashing down on him. His hand was around him and a mouth was licking at his head and fuck if it wasn't the best thing he's ever experienced.

Snakes mouth surrounded him and his hips arched off the bed, head tilted back as Snakes name fell from his mouth. As inexperienced as he may be it didn't show and Jund was gripping the back of Snake's head guiding his movements.

"Fuck Snake," he gasped breathless hands tightening on the dark locks, "I'm close."

Snake didn't respond per say but he sped up his movement causing all sorts of new sounds to spur from Jund's mouth. A few more pumps and a swirl of the tongue later and Jund was crying out as he poured himself down Snakes throat.

Sitting up Snake licked his lips before wiping off whatever excess his missed in the most nonchalant manner he could manage. Jund smiled a slightly dazed euphoric smile at him before lazily pushing Snake over onto his back at the other end of the bed before reaching for the others Jeans which had only been unbuttoned thus far.

"A little overdressed don't you think?"

A slight smirk met Snakes lips," Perhaps a tad," he arched an eyebrow as Jund continued to slide off Snake jeans. "You know you don't have to—"

"Shut-up," Scott interjected. At the small frown he saw on Snake's face he leaned over placing a heated kiss to his lips, "I want to."

"Oh."

After the jeans fell to the floor Jund made his way back to Snake's mouth letting the kiss and their arousal take over. He could feel Snake's hardness pressed against his stomach and he couldn't deny his curiosity. Trailing kisses down the older man's chest he slowly made his way to his boxer teasing and licking at the seam, letting his tongue lick over the fabric of his straining erection.

"Fucking tease," he grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Would you rather I stop," he asked sliding his boxes down over his erection.

"If you do I swear—"

Snakes words suddenly turned into an openmouthed moan as Scott slid his mouth around him. Sliding up and down he experimented with pace and angle, and whatever he could do to drive those little noises out of the usually quiet spoken man. He nearly got off again just listening to the sounds he was able to produce from him, knowing that he was the one to make him come undone. He idly wondered if Snake ever got off to him before, obviously the feelings here were at least physically mutual and that led Scott to all sorts of devilish ideas.

Snake arched his hips towards Jund breaking him of his thoughts and back to the here and now. His head was being forced down to meet Snakes erratic thrusts and he's sure the tears forming at the corners because of it meant something but he couldn't be bothered to care. He let a hand fall to his own needy erection knowing Snake was close; he rocked his hips into his hand moaning low in his throat at how close he was already.

A low growl of, "Scott," through gritted teeth was all the warning he had before hands tightened in his hair and he could taste Snake coming fast down his throat. He followed soon after pouring out over his hands as he let his forehead rest against the sated man's chest.

"Jesus," both said in unison but ignoring any awkwardness that might normally cause and instead just smiling at one another.

Scott rolled off of Snake to lie next to him and sighed happily.

"Happy New Year Snake."

He heard that familiar rumble come from the man next to him, a hand linking with his own before resting against a pair of lips in a kiss.

"Happy New Year indeed."


	3. Cuts on the Battlefield

**Snund**

**WC:** 1,882

**Warnings:** Mentions of smut, nothing graphic.

**A/N:** A prompt I gave myself after seeing this: post/97244248188/bevsi-for-all-of-those-who-asked-for-more

* * *

**CUTS ON THE BATTLEFIELD**

Jund was a dick.

Not that this was much news to anyone, even himself. He almost prided himself on it, and as far as he was concerned if people didn't like it, fuck 'em. This is who he was, blunt, crass, harsh, misanthropic, and more apathetic than anyone knew. Scott was out for Scott, and in the end, that was his real problem.

He knew he shouldn't be this way, but at the same time, most of the time in fact, he didn't give a fuck about the consequences. His piece of mind and two sense was way more important than worrying about the potential offense of "feelings," especially towards those he couldn't give a shit less about. Sure it had cost him, sure he could still feel the sting, but for the most part he ignored it, or at the very least tried to.

Streams tended to be the hardest. They always had the potential for that sting. Those digs that made his teeth clench and stomach knot with something like guilt. Not that anyone was aware, not that he'd give that bastard or anyone else the fucking satisfaction. So he put on his game face and kept at it, taking the hits in stride playing along like they weren't the cutting remarks they were.

The fans made it worse. Namely the fangirls. God he fucking hated fangirls. They glorified everything he did, everything they all did, capturing it all and posting it to tumblr, and twitter, and every other social media known to man. They cuts posted as quotes, tags everywhere, slicing deeper as read them and saw them over and fucking over.

If fangirls were the worse shippers were the spawn of hell itself. There had been a time when Snund wouldn't have bothered him so much, but now, now he'd rather eat a bucket of nails then have to see another piece of fanart or fucking fanfiction across his tag. It all brought up shit from the past, the good and the fucking terrible. He tended to stay pretty absent from social media in general though, even in stream he'd often leave after awhile, some days it just wasn't fucking worth it.

Scott laid back on his bed and sighed, he was thinking too much again. His phone glared at him tempting him into making a decision he knew he'd regret but thought about daily anyhow. He'd never had the guts to go through with it, why torture himself over the past? Fuck that emo bullshit, he had better things to do.

He got up leaving his phone and temptation behind and woke up the computer. He streamed Dark Souls for a few hours, not really paying attention or caring. He appreciated his watchers and subs but only in the most basic of senses. They were all hormonal and dumb teenagers to him, watching more for his face than any actual content most of the time. He'd been a teenager once, and yeah he could afford to be a bit more sympathetic on their behalf, but fuck it; he was just as dumb as they were at one point and he like looking back on it no more than he liked them now.

He logged off 20 minutes after the first mentions of his name. "Why don't you stream with Snake anymore, Scott?" "What happened, lovers quarrel?" He could practically hear the gross high pitched laughing that was sure to accompany such a fucking piece of shit question.

Nothing burned him more than the fact that he just couldn't escape the bastard. He was always there, in mention, in person, on Skype, on Steam, in the back of his fucking brain. Did he not deserve at least a little break, hadn't he done enough damage to both of them? Didn't he get some goddamned solace? Of course not.

He got up from his chair just as a message popped up on Skype. It was Cry asking if he'd make the stream announcement video, because of course it was Saturday yet again. He typed a quick insult followed by a yes and got to work. Not like he had anything better to do. It was just another night, another act, and a hoop to jump through, acting as if everything were fucking perfect.

He didn't think any of the crew were aware, which was a blessing and a curse. Snake and him had fallen apart as quickly and quietly as they'd gotten together. It wasn't ideal in any case, they'd clashed as much as they ever had on stream, anger turning into sexual tension which exploded into dizzying pleasure behind bedroom doors. It had been their only common ground, but sex can't solve every problem, as they had found out the hard way.

The crew not knowing also caused more jabs and cuts than he was sure either of them anticipated. Snund jokes weren't the worst of it, it was everything all at once. The stream brought them both into a world where they had to act like they were still the best of friends, and no hard feelings were felt, and jokes were just jokes, not cutting backhanded remarks that hit their target with deadly accuracy. The number of times Scott had wanted to leave stream from Snake's comments in the chat, the number of times he was sure Snake wanted to do the same. It had become their own little battlefield and no one was the wiser.

Scott looked down at the stream schedule and made a shitty video to go along with it. He didn't have it in him to make something of quality. It's not like the stream schedule was all that exciting but he could tell it was going to be a long night. Drinking game on the schedule always meant a long night. He actually considered partaking for once, maybe some juice and vodka, he was sure he had some, but he didn't want to get drunk. Just loosen up and maybe enough of a buzz to actually not feel like shit. His brain was in overdrive and he needed some pain meds and a nap, so that's exactly what he did.

Drinking had been a bad idea. Cry was singing along to some shitty OST of one kind or another, being obnoxious as all hell and Scott managed to personally offend everyone at least once that he was aware of. The chat was always offended so he didn't think that counted. The crew had gotten so good at waving it off that no one even chastised him, not really. Snake had been the only one to call him a jackass, but it's nothing he hadn't already known.

It was wind down and he was surprised he was still here. Snake had left about an hour ago and while he was still in teamspeak, he was silent as the grave just watching the idiots play another shitty game. He unmuted his mick iterating a short "later," before shutting down the system and heading to bed.

The phone screen glinted off the moonlight streaming through his blinds and he just knew. Drinking had definitely been a bad idea. His fingers twitched and his chest tightened just thinking about the man he'd once shared a bit of his life with, and be damned if he knew why or how the fucker affected him still so much. He'd broken up and gotten over plenty of relationships. Not that people were disposable by any means, but he'd just never really considered not breaking up a possibility.

Snake, he hadn't thought that either, they'd both known that they were a volatile combination, knowing that the heat in the bedroom would one day explode leaving them both damage but no worse for wear. Now though, he felt things. Things and thoughts that should have long since faded if past experiences had served him well. So what did that mean, he didn't know. Fuck he just didn't know.

The text screen was up and he was staring at that familiar name with a grimace on his face. This was so stupid, this was just asking for rejection, this was dumb, and he was a fucking jackass for even considering it. He hated himself almost as much as he hated the man on the other end of that number.

Jund smacked his head into the headboard behind him but didn't flinch at the jolt of pain. Why do I do this to myself, why the fuck do I even still care?

** Scott: I still think about you a lot.**

The send key was almost too easy to push. He immediately wished there was a cancel message button, but that was just another lie, he needed this not to be an option. Drinking tonight just a plausible excuse to never mention it again.

He stared at his ceiling half-hoping Snake would answer now and half not so this could be over and done with. Snake not answering would almost be kinder, but he knew he was far from kind. The battle they'd fought over streams proof that he like to cut Scott just as much as Scott liked to do the same.

** Snake: Oh?**

Oh, just funking oh? Well he couldn't say he wasn't surprised. Giving nothing and making no move to say anything other than attain answers. This could go horribly, whatever this even was.

** Scott: Yeah. More than I'd like.**

Maybe that would do something. Get something out of him, anything, a hint of fucking anything would be great. More than he could ask really.

** Snake: I …**

** Snake: You were the one to end things, Scott.**

Scott's heart sank. That was true, he had. He couldn't argue with the truth. Huh, that was a first. The cut had hit its mark regardless, his chest tightening at that uncanny feel of rejection but somehow more, somehow with him is was _always_ more.

** Scott: I was.**

** Scott: Can we-Do you wanna talk about it?**

Pleasesayyes, pleasesayyes, pleasesayyes. His brain thought it over and over again, but not wanting to admit it at the same time. He, what the fuck was this going to accomplish. Make the battle end, one last fuck, one last goodbye, closure, a new beginning? He didn't know. Snake was just always there, and he just, he didn't rightly know, but Snake was the key.

**Snake: No.**

"Shit." The drop of wet splashing on his phone unnerved him and he quickly wiped it away before anything else could happen. "Fuck you then," he said to his empty room, not feeling any of the conviction it would have on a normal day. He could pretend it was a fluke, body being dumb, that he was tired, drunk, but what was the point.

He was such a fuck up, he deserved this, he really did.

** Scott: Do you hate me?**

This time the send button was harder to press, farbeit from him pushing where he wasn't wanted. But hate, at least that was an answer. What wasn't was the never ending silence as he waited with his phone clutched in his hands.


	4. Ferris Wheel

**Snund - **fluff

**WC:** 1,237

**A/N**: Self-given prompt because I couldn't resist [no edit] (important otp thing to consider: who rocks the ferris wheel seat)

* * *

**FERRIS WHEEL**

"C'mon Scott, don't be like that," Snake said casually walking towards the giant Ferris Wheel.

"Be like what, afraid? Could that I would. You know heights just aren't my thing man. Seriously, feel free to go on your own but I want nothing to do with that death trap," Scott responded pointing towards the top of the ride.

Snake rolled his eyes. It was pretty typical of Scott refusing to do something with him, but he wanted this to go just right. Sure they hadn't been on many dates but Scott had been in his life for years, best friends slowly becoming something more.

The whole thing was rather anticlimactic between them, they'd never had to make it official or talk about how they felt, they just kind of knew. For someone on the outside it's easy to see how that could be confusing, but what they had wasn't definable by traditional means. One day they both could tell their dynamic had subtly changed and just kind of accepted it, a lingering hug and goodbye kiss had sealed the deal and suddenly they just were.

"Nah," snake finally answered turning around and giving up on his idea, there would be other moments, "it wouldn't be nearly as fun without you. Plus who wants to ride by themselves on a Ferris Wheel, lame."

Scott's stride beside him stopped and he gave Snake a bit if a lopsided smirk with a sigh. "Fine then, but only if you promise I don't have to look over the side, or down, or open my eyes at all for that matter."

Snakes grin was infectious as they headed back towards the wheel, "Thanks colonel, you make me feel like the prettiest princess at the ball."

"Shut the fuck up nerd."

The taller man smiled again grabbing Jund's hand and leading him to the line to get on. The wait wasn't long, it was getting late and a lot of the younger crowd had already left. The stars were bright and the cool air felt comfortable against his skin despite the slight butterflies he had fluttering in his stomach. Getting on and into their seats was slow, Scott holding onto the railing for dear life, eyes shut tight as soon as the wheel started to move.

"Why the fuck did I let you talk me into this shit. Fuck altitude you manipulative bastard. People were meant to stay on the ground, it's why we haven't evolved wings."

Snake chuckled deep in his throat letting the stars and heights wash serenity over him calming his irrational nerves. "I would have been fine on the ground as well, but this somehow seemed more romantic."

"Romantic, are you kidding me? This is what nightmares are made of," Scott said.

Snake moved then and by proxy rocking the wagon they were in causing Scott to whimper and his knuckles to turn white. "Fucking stop it Snake, you're not funny."

The older man ignored his verbal warning and let his palm slide across Scott's cheek lifting his face to his own, lips sliding against others in a gentle kiss. Snake can feel some of the anxiety slip out of Jund at the close contact and smiles against his lips, more than liking the idea that he could affect the other so easily.

Snake pulled away before they got carried away noting when he did that Jund's eyes immediately shut tighter than they were before. The brief calm gone before he could even really enjoy himself and relax. He rolled his eyes at the other finding his phobia cuter than he probably should have considering how terrified he looked.

"Come here loser," he said wrapping a hand around Scott's smaller bicep and tugging lightly.

"Are you kidding, fuck no. This was the worst idea I ever had, please never let me be nice again."

Snake made a disapproving noise and tugged harder, "Seriously, trust me, I got you."

Scott's teeth visibly clenched tighter but he slowly made his way against Snakes side letting him wrap his arms around him, simultaneously able to be comfortable and supportive. "Okay so I'm here now what?"

"Now open your eyes."

"How about no."

"Come on."

Scott didn't budge, "That was not part of the agreement."

"I never agreed to anything if you recall," Snake replied knowing he had Scott cornered.

"Oh fuck off, that so doesn't even count. I wouldn't even be up here if you weren't such a baby."

"Naturally. Because I'm sure I begged you and didn't at all agree that I would be fine if you didn't want to come up."

"No but you made me feel bad about letting you down. That's called emotional manipulation."

"That was never my intent."

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_ indeed."

Silence crept between them and the Ferris Wheel kept it's slow progression around and eventually slowing to a stop. Scott audibly sighs and opens his eyes looking directly at Snake, "I'm sorry I'm such a dick."

"It's one of the things I love about you," he stated kissing the tip of Jund's nose. "Now look before you miss it," he gestured outwardly with his chin.

Scott turned his head without thinking his breath catching in his throat at the picturesque sky before them. While he didn't like knowing he was up high and was scared of falling and the eminent death that would follow, he couldn't help but appreciate the view. He couldn't see directly down, and against Snake he felt relatively safe considering but the sky was so clear and the moon so bright. If he was a kid again he would swear he could reach out and grab the stars.

Scott turned to Snake speechless, so many things coming to his mind and none of them making it past his lips.

"Move in with me." The words were out of Snake's mouth before he could lose his nerve and back out. He'd wanted to ask him for weeks but the fear of even slight rejection tore at him until he'd felt like a teenager again, which wasn't a comfortable situation to live with at all.

Jund's gaze never wavered but instead of the intended response what came out was, "Fuck I love you."

Snakes nervousness fled and his award winning grin came back in full fashion. He could tell by the look of shock on Scott's face that he hadn't intended to have such admissions happen all at once but nonetheless Snake could hear the ring of truth in it and his heart swelled. "Is that a yes then?"

"Shut up dor—" was all he got out before Snakes mouth was on his own swallowing the rest of his words. Snake pulled Scott closer so their chests were touching his hands sliding through the brunets hair, tongues invading and arousing a kind of hunger that was different than all the ones before it.

Snake was the first to pull away noses still touching as he waited for Scott's eyes to meet his own. Dilated and lust filled pupils glared back at him and suddenly he knew they couldn't get home fast enough. "I love you too."

Lips met again and the wheel started to turn once more. Snake rocked the wagon several times as they adjusted themselves and the fact that it forced Scott into digging himself further into Snake, well he wasn't going to complain. They would be home soon enough.


	5. Tool Shed

**Snund**

**WC: **2,521

**Warnings: **Just mentions of, mainly fluff/humor

**A/N:** Just a Snake POV challenge. this prompt had been sitting around for ages, finally decided to do a little something with it. (One of otp works at an "adult," store.)

* * *

**TOOL SHED**

As far as shitty retail jobs went, Snake figured he had it made. He understood why some would view it as undesirable, the hours alone would kill off any daytime social life one presumed to achieve. It suited him just fine though, he was a night owl, and for the most part it was quiet, he like his job, not that he'd planned to announce it to everyone.

The Tool Shed welcomed all sorts of colorful characters, and while most might find the job a bit daunting if not embarrassing, Snake was amused by pretty much all of it. He worked five days a week from 9pm to 5am, and he'd been doing so for nearly three years. Not only did it pay the bills and put food on the table, but the tips helped cushion the blow of what a minimum wage worker would normally get. If anything it was icing on the cake.

Like anything there were rules. The hardest for most being the easiest for him. No laughing or judging the customers, at least not to their face. He understood why his coworkers couldn't help it, it's an instinct, an innate reflex to blow off an uncomfortable situation, but as far as he was concerned it was just sex. What was the big deal if Bob wanted to buy a double-headed dildo, it wasn't his business, and if anything at least Bob knew what he liked. He saw too many people go through here that had no idea what they were doing, let alone what they liked.

The door chimed and Snake watched as a group of his least favorite customers walked in. He elbowed Zeigs and she looked up from doing magazine inventory and groaned. A group of what he was guessing were high school students entered all flashing him their newly minted ID's saying they were the magic number of 18 that allowed you to shop there.

It's not that Snake had anything against teenagers. Okay that was a lie, he definitely did, but it was worse when they treated entering this place like a right of passage, _"Let's all go down to the local smut shop and laugh at literally everything we see."_

The worst, or maybe the irony of it was in a few years they would most likely be back with a little more wisdom and humility in their side. Snake still hated it, and he often treated and made them as uncomfortable as possible so they'd leave sooner rather than later. They were a nuisance at best, and the sooner they left the sooner he didn't have to worry about them fucking up inventory or making the other customers uncomfortable.

He raised an eyebrow holding his fist in his palm facing Zeigs. "Rochambeau?"

Zeigs grinned following suit and watching with glee as their hands hit their palms in unison. Snake's voice ringing out quietly, "Ro, Cham, Beau."

"Yess," Zeigs nearly shouted covering her mouth with her hands as she realized how loud she'd said it. "Paper beats rock, I win again."

Snake rolled his eyes. "One of these days you're going to have to tell me how you do that. You always win."

"I'm just _that_ good."

_Pfft_. "You wish."

He watched as she practically skipped her way to the belligerent little shits, putting on her well known, "I'm not putting up with your bullshit face."

He laughed watching the kids faces as she questioned and asked them if they were interested of the dildo and lube of the day explaining in detail what the pros and cons of each were despite their protests and demands of uninterest. He had just started on continuing where she left off on inventory when the bell chimed once more, his gaze immediately swinging towards the entrance.

He watched and chuckled under his breath as some kid came in and seemed to fidget with his wallet to flash him his ID, which Snake didn't even get a good look at. While at first he thought he was going to join his friends, his interest piqued when he saw the small brunet look over, seemingly recognize the annoying offenders and quickly dodge around to the porno hub where he couldn't be seen.

It didn't didn't take a genius to decide what to do next, and as he made his way over towards the kid, the mischievous smile never leaving his face. He could hear the faint cursing under his breath and the blush on his face was obvious from how red his ears were—but regardless nothing compared to the look he gave Snake when he leaned over him and practically whispered, "Can I help you?"

The poor guy jumped and fell over his two feet trying not to smash directly into the dvds, Snake barely catching his arms at the last minute and righting him. Snake flashed his teeth in a smile and dusted him off before finally getting a good look as big brown eyes found his own.

_ No hitting on the customers;_ that was another rule, well more or less frowned upon than an actual rule, but he found himself in need of the reminder as he took in the brunet before him. Teasing was allowed as long as it was in good humor and not to poke fun, and them hitting on you was just one of the hazards of the job, but mostly he was okay. Most people who came to the Tool Shed were women who knew what they wanted and men (typically truckers) just stopping in to get their fix. Neither of which was barking up his tree.

He'd occasionally been slipped phone numbers and the odd business card, but he never bothered. He'd seen his co-worker Zeigs take up the offer a few times, it's even how she met her current boyfriend, but he'd just never had the desire to. He just saw desperate people looking for a quick lay, he wasn't necessarily against the notion, it just wasn't something that got him going, he liked to at least know something about them before allowing strange hands to touch him. The pleasure was always temporary and not enough to justify the means in his opinion. Zeigs liked to say that he was the only prude you could find in a sexshop, and maybe she was right, but it didn't change his behavior either way. At least he hadn't changed it thus far, but there was exceptions to every rule.

"Hi, you sure know how to make an impression huh?"

The kid stared at him in silence for a bit blinking a few times before he managed to finally from words. "I am so sorry, I am such a damn clutz but you scared the piss outta me. Fuck man," he said clutching his chest, "might wanna warn a guy next time."

Snake held out his hand, "I'm Snake, and apologies. To be fair I did not think that would happen."

"Scott," he replied shaking his hand, eyebrow raised and grin slowly forming across his face. "So is your name really Snake or it is supposed to be as funny as it sounds considering your workplace?"

The taller man sighed. "It's a nickname, had it before I started my work here. The deep voice reminds a lot of people of Solid Snake from the MGS series."

"Oh. Not as funny, but I can see that. I'd have said Batman but," he shrugged.

"I get that a lot. Anyways" he said scratching the back of his neck, not missing the way Scott's eyes seemed to scan over his body, "Can I actually help you with anything or are you determined to hide from the fucks off's over there making a joke out of this whole place?"

"Noticed that did you?"

"It's why I came over here."

"Ah. They're just assholes I used to go to school with, I got enough of their shit in high school I didn't really need it again now."

Snake nodded taking in the information as well as noting he apparently wasn't as young as he looked, unless he was some kind of kid prodigy, which in this town, he highly doubted. "Well this is the first time I've seen you here so I wasn't sure if you were with them, but they're gonna be kicked out soon. My coworker is just having her fun first."

"I usually don't frequent here this time of day, Minx is the one I have been buying from but my college schedule this semester is mostly mornings so my evenings are now free."

Snake smiled. "Ah, Minx is the manager, she keeps us all on our toes. I gotta say I'm a bit surprised that you're a regular. Don't fit the usual mold."

Scott blinked up at him trying to hide a grin. "Is that a bad thing?"

Snake shoved his hands in his pockets suddenly overcome with the intense want to touch the man in front of him. "Not at all."

Scott bit his lip and Snake mentally cursed at the thoughts that image placed in his head. This was not like him, he'd seen enough attractive men waltz through the store without even a blip on his radar, or coming close to crossing one of his lines. He needed to get back to the register and take a smoke break, some fresh air might help.

"You know—" Scott started but was cut off by the sound of the bell and the voice of Zeigs telling the fucks they better buy something if they ever came back.

Zeigs appeared around the corner a second later taking one look at their closer than normal proximity and grinning while raising a suggestive eyebrow. "Snake you dog, if you wanted to pin a customer to a wall there a loads of them in the backroom."

Snake took an obligatory step back and sighed. "Zeigs no, don't even start."

Instead of listening she walked over giving Scott a once over before looking Snake full on. "He's a little scrawny but would make a good enough twink if that's what you're into. I approve."

Scott blanched and Snake took Zeigs by the shoulder and spun her around pushing her out of the small aisle throwing an "I'm sorry about her," over his shoulder towards Scott.

Zeigs laughter could be heard throughout the small shop and Snake continued to push her dragging from back behind the counter where she could cause less damage and hopefully embarrassment.

"Snake you should have seen his face, it was priceless," she stated between breathes from her laughter, before looking up at her very unamused co-worker. "And oh my god, you're blushing, Jesus Christ on a biscuit, your bloody cheeks are red."

And that was about all Snake could handle before he grabbed his coat and cigarettes and stepped out to have a smoke.

About ten minutes later Snake reentered the building seeing a blushing Scott at the register dealing with a chatty Zeigs.

"Fuck you man," he'd said when he spotted Snake's entrance, "making her be the one to ring me up."

Snake grinned as he watched Scott get closer. "Pardon, but she had a similar effect on me, I needed some air before I decided to throttle her."

Scott stuffed his hands in his coat as the chilly wind blew in from the door past the two men. "She always that… that—"

"Obnoxious?" Snake supplied.

"Yeah."

"Hey! I'm right here," Zeigs interrupted," a grin on her face.

"Get out of her brat."

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you boys to it than," she'd squeaked out when Snake made to grab after her, pulling away at the last second.

"Bye Zeigs."

"Going, going."

When she was finally out of sight he turned back to Scott. "Obnoxious?" he repeated. "Not usually to me, but in general, yes; she tends to put the 'tool,' in Tool Shed. I don't typically make a habit of flirting with customers anyway, and even if I did I definitely wouldn't be willing let Zeigs see it on normal circumstances. That's just asking for trouble, as you saw first hand."

"So you _were_ flirting."

"I thought I was being obvious."

Scott chuckled. "No _I_ was being obvious, you were throwing out mixed signals."

"Ha, yeah… I'm a bit out of practice."

"I would think you'd get quite a bit of action working in a place like this," he gestured.

Snake shrugged. "It's a matter of preference. I'm not a fan of one night stands."

"I guess it's good I wasn't looking for one," Scott answered stepping a bit closer and looking up at the man.

"What are you looking for," Snake asked feeling the familiar pull of attraction pull him towards the shorter man. He tried to warm himself that he was about to cross all sorts of lines, but somehow caring wasn't very high on his list anymore.

"Your number."

He leaned down towards the shorter man making the breath catch in the brunets throat. "Done. Was there anything else?"

Snake held his gaze and watched as brown eyes darted to his lips, but before he could lean in on his own lips were already pressed to his causing him to pull back in momentary shock.

Scott stepped back immediately going red and stuttering, "I'm so sorry, I just thought, I'm an idiot, I read that wrong, fuck."

Snake just shook his head before grabbing the smaller man by his coat and pulling him in for a proper kiss putting an abrupt end to his apologetic tirade. Hands immediately went under Snake coat and up his back pulling him closer to the man in front of him as their lips moved together in a slow, hesitant motion.

The taller man slid his hands to Scott's face, tongue tracing lips and sliding past as they both moaned into the feeling and taste of the others mouth. Snake was the first to pull back glad to find hazy and dilated eyes meet his own.

"Wow."

"Really now," Snake laughed stepping out of Scott's embrace. "I haven't got too many of those."

Tittering laughter could be heard from behind a stack of boxed phallic shaped paraphernalia and they both sighed. Snake reached for a pen writing his number on Scott's hand. "Better get out of her before she decides to pounce and stop just being a voyeur."

Scott reached up and pecked the taller man on the cheek. "You don't have to tell me twice. See you around."

Snake waved holding back the urged to say,_ "call me,"_ or something equally ridiculous. Instead he turned his attention the poorly concealed Brit.

"Zeigs, I swear to god!"

She was smart enough to run.

***On a side note, there is a legit "toy" store called the tool shed. If you find yourself curious here's the link : CLICK ME**


	6. Costumes - Halloween Fic

**Snund**

**WC:** 5,409

**WARNINGS:** All the Warnings. PWP - very NSFW

**A/N**: Happy Sexy Halloween/Accidental Maybe-Crack Fic. Also Red makes an appearance in the beginning, I wrote this before she resigned so there's that.

* * *

**COSTUMES - Halloween Fic**

A mixture of happy and sarcastic applause can be heard as soon as the duo enter the house, but to be honest they didn't really expect anything less from their completely decked out friend.

"Guys, bra-fucking-vo, this is perfect."

Cry walked up to Snake and Scott patting them on the back with continued praise for their costumes. "Deadpool and Spiderman, this could not be better, though, to be honest, Scott is the douchier one.

"Hey," Scott protested, shoving Cry backwards an causing him to slosh his drink slightly.

"See what I mean," he replied with a smirk, "and total party foul, you haven't even been here for five minutes."

Snake grinned slipping off his Deadpool mask as the stuffy air around him started to thicken with all the body's all mushed chaotically into this rather average sized house. "At least we look the part though, right?"

"I don't think I could have said it better myself."

Snake gestured to Cry, "nice suit you have there, Jack Skellington looks good on you."

Cry adjusted his matching tie baring his teeth in a wide smile that nearly blended in with his white face makeup, "Snake you flirt. If you want more than this smile you're gonna have to buy me dinner first."

The older man rolled his eyes. "I said you looked good, not expensive.. Since when did the pumpkin king become such a perv?"

Jund laughed. "More like crumpkin king if you ask me."

Cry shot him a glare. "Shut up. Now come on, the rest of us are in the kitchen taking shots."

They followed the other man to the kitchen which was, fortunately, less crowded. Snake slowly trailing behind Jund, their hands grasped together casually, bringing a soft smile to Snake's face.

The throng of people in ridiculous costumes nodded their way as they passed, knowing them both in one way or another, not that he was paying too much attention. He hadn't want to come if he was being honest. He was much happier spending Halloween at home watching D rated Horror movies than going out, but that went for most things with Snake.

When they walked fully into the kitchen they saw two very convincing replicas of Fred &amp; George Wesley taking down a five shot challenge and Snake rolled his eyes while Jund clapped along with the rest of the crew. Snake had to admit, he was a tad bit impressed by both Red and Ziegs and how fast they were able to get them down without so much as a shudder to show for it.

The Gryffindor twins finished the challenge with a triumphant shout and a high five before the impact pushed the George-clad Ziegs, a little too far back throwing her momentarily off balance making the Fred-Red have to reach out and try catch the clumsy girl before she fell onto her ass. However nice the gesture, it didn't seem to work out too well, as the sudden weight of Ziegs on her arm just pulled her down on top of the other, the couple ending up in a pile of limbs and red haired wigs.

Laughter erupted from everyone, Snake finally releasing Jund's hand as he held out both his hands to the intoxicated pair. "You guys okay?"

"Hey Snakey-Snake's here," Red drawled out while Ziegs' eyes just finally seemed able to realize who had helped them up.

"Oh bloody nice of you to finally show up! You got some catching up to do."

Snake shook his head. "Not for me, I'm the designated driver."

Just than Jund seemed to appear beside him. "Nah man, I got driving home tonight. You have fun and play catch up."

Snake cocked an eyebrow to his long term boyfriend, "You sure?"

"Yea, I wouldn't offer otherwise, you know that."

He nodded. "You _**are** _a notorious dick."

Jund stood on his tiptoes and nipped his ear playfully. "Yea but you like it."

The taller man had to try and repress the shiver that ran up his spine. "Don't even start that," he hissed back."

Jund just smirked and walked off to gods knows where as the rest of the crew kept putting drinks in his hands. Apparently they were serious about the catching up part, but he wasn't complaining. He smiled despite the lack of his partner by his side, they would have plenty of time for their own catch up when they got home.

**/**

Slumped onto a couch Snake let out a groan in pain as the lump in his lap shifted putting an undue amount of pressure on his overfull bladder. A chuckle coming from behind him had his head spinning around only to come face to face with Scott, Spiderman mask finally taken off eyes gleaming with mirth.

"Problems?"

Snake narrowed his eyes. "Shut up and help me."

Jund slipped around the couch putting a leg on the coffee table and rubbing his chin in false contemplation. "I don't know man, Cry looks awful comfy in your lap. It's almost, dare I say, cute."

"Then take a picture. It will last longer, but my bladder won't, now help me up bastard."

Jund pulled out his phone snapping a few pictures, much to Snake's chagrin, but eventually he put it away to help. He slipped his hands under Cry and lifted him to help let Snake out without waking up their sleeping friend.

Jund started laughing as soon as Snake came back from the bathroom. "Dude, that costume leaves nothing to the imagination, which you know, is cool with me because, why would I turn down eye candy, especially eye candy I can eat-"

Snake groaned giving Scott an impatient look, "Get to the point."

Scott held out his hands trying to hold back the laughter. "The point being that your dick was pressed right against the back of Cry's head for god knows how long."

Snake just shook his head. The house had mostly emptied the only people left were those too drunk to drive home, Fred and George retiring to the guest bedrooms hours ago.

Snake took a staggered step towards Jund bracing himself on the back of the couch. "Take me home, I'm drunk."

With as much weight as Jund could stand they made their slowly and laughter filled way, to the car, Scott helping Snake into the passengers side with as little help from the larger man as humanely possible. Sliding into the driver's seat he sent a nasty look to his companion who gave him a relaxed grin and and shrug for his effort.

"Why do you make fucking with you so damn easy?"

Scott slammed the key into the ignition and twisted, the car coming to a quick and easy start. "I don't, I just happen to be the only target you can't intimidate into running away from you."

"Ouch Campbell, that one almost had teeth. Then again," he added, as they started pulling out of the driveway, "your bark has always been worse than your bite."

Scott stuttered out a laugh. "We'll see about that when we get home fucker. And since when are you so damn talkative?"

"Well there are ways to shut me up," he said before sliding a hand over Scott's thigh and groping at the front of his pants, "and then their are ways to Shut. Me. Up."

Jund's breath shuddered and the thin framed man bit his lip, "Holy shit, not that I'm complaining," he said as Snake's hands started to slide the bottom of Scott's costume down his legs, "but what has gotten into you tonight?"

"Sure sounds like complaining to me," he said wrapping his hands around Scott's cock giving it a few pumps before letting his tongue slide from base to tip. "I could always stop if you prefer we wait till we get home though..."

"Would you please shut your mouth already," Jund ground out tugging on Snake's hair as he felt another lick of the tongue make its way up his length.

"Sir yes sir," was all Snake said before slowly slipping his lips over Jund's needy cock. The ragged exhale of the man still driving them home only spurred him on, his own desire running like molten lava through his veins.

"Fuck Snake."

Snake only hummed in response loving the feeling of how his partners muscles would tense up as the pleasure raced through his body. When he opened his eyes he could see how his hands tightened on the steering wheel every time he pushed Jund further down his throat, swallowing around him, while his tongue traced invisible patterns on sensitive skin.

When he pulled back he licked the head letting his tongue lave at its silky surface, while his hand pumped in a faster rhythm drawing all the little sounds he loved, out of the man above him.

"Someone's enjoying their drive home."

"Shh-Ahh," was all Scott managed to get out before Snakes mouth was around him once more, sinking his lips as far to the base as he could; his hands pumping in time with the movement of his head.

"Almost home. God Snake, and when we do I swear I'm gonna fuck that mouth of yours, stop teasing."

Snake felt the movements of the car and new when the engine stopped they were in their driveway. Scott's hands immediately slipped into Snake's hair before getting a firm grip and made good on his promise of thrusting up into Snake's more than eager mouth.

The older man hummed as Scott fucked into his mouth loving the way Scott just seemed to be come undone when surrounded by the heat of his mouth. The hands in his hair tightened, and Scott's moans turned to needy whines as he got closer and closer to the edge.

Snake's name filled the car as Jund's legs seemed to shake under the intensity of his orgasm. He kept sucking and licking, swallowing everything Scott dared to give him, helping him ride out his orgasm as the younger mans breathing slowly calmed from the rush of pleasure.

Snake finally pulled away with a smirk wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. His eyes took in Scott's relaxed and utterly sinful state of dress. "You look well and thoroughly debauched."

Jund sighed pleasantly and readjusted himself back into the rest of his costume; the flush of red on his cheeks still visible and he carded a hand through his already messy hair. "I wonder why."

"It's certainly not because of something I did." Snake teased while lewdly gripping himself through his own costume.

He watched as Scott's eyes slowly slide over his form, dilated and taking him in, tongue subconsciously sliding out of his mouth to lick his lips. Snake shivered under that stare, the excited shiver of anticipation sneaking up his spine, knowing that this night was far, far, from over.

"That mouth of yours is giving me such ideas," Scott finally said as he slipped out of the car.

Snake scratched at his chin raising an inquisitive brow. "Oh? I like it when you get ideas Campbell. Like that one time yo-"

"Shut it Snake," Scott said cutting him off while he unlocked their front door. "Or maybe I'll stop getting those ideas you like."

When the door shut behind Snake he was quick to reach out and grab his partner by the waist spinning him until his small frame was pushed against the door. Snake pinned both his arms to the door his body pressed against Scott's back his cock fitting nicely against the curve of his ass.

Scott gasped at the sudden change in tempo, the tension threatening to come apart with the shredding of clothes and bodies twisting together in lust. He shuddered as Snakes teeth nipped at his ear and the way the cold door was pushing against his cheek, he didn't dare struggle, not yet.

"Come on Scotty, don't be like that," Snake said grinding against Scott, anything to get a little bit of friction against his straining member. He slid his hands down Scott's arms and and sides squeezing playfully when he reached his ass. "You know how much I like it when you get creative."

Scott pushed back grinding harder against Snake with a smirk on his lips. "Sounds like someone's taking their costume a little too seriously."

The older man growled at the slight relief the friction gave him. "Well I already am in your web **_Parker_**."

A kind of buzzing feeling shot up Scott's spine at the name. Like butterflies, but not nearly as innocent. This was darker, and it filled him with a desire, a need he didn't know he had.

"Put on your mask."

That caught Snake off guard a moment.

Scott thrusted his arm over his head latching his fingers into Snake's hair and pulling him forward, his words laced with just enough intent and desire, "I said, put on your mask."

Snake mouth quirked as he got exactly what Scott was saying, giving Scott just enough room and time to slip his own mask back over his face before spinning the slim man around his his arms, his back now pressed against the door.

Scott growled.

Snake waved a finger in front of his mask mockingly, "Nat-ah-ahh, there will be none of that. I think good old Peter Parker needs to learn some patience."

Hands slid up Snake's chest lifting his mask so only his lips could be seen. A mouth pressed to his neck, heated breath washing over his skin making him shiver with anticipation. He felt a tongue finally make contact and he sighed at the way its wet heat trailed up almost teasingly slow, he bit his lip as teeth seemed to bit down at the edge of his jaw, his cock twitching against Scott's stomach at the contact.

Snake gasped as a hand he hadn't felt move grip his cock, a chuckle from Scott as he pulled his lips away from his skin. This time it was Snake's turn to growl.

"What?" Scott asked feigning innocence as he pumped Snake through the costume eliciting another sigh and deepened glare. "I think it may be you, _**Wilson,** _who needs to learn some manners."

Snake smacked Scott's hand away barely giving away how much the move had cost him. He gave a short laugh leaning into Scott, hands above him pressed against the door. "You can act all you want, Scott, Parker, it makes no difference babe, you're all talk. **_You_**, teach _**me** _manners? Don't make me laugh, though it's already too late for that."

Scott balled his fists, he was not about to let his drunken partner take jabs at him without some kind of fight, and he was determined to win this one if it killed him. Which, knowing how rough things could get between the two during an intense romp, was at least semi-possible. Accidents did happen, he should know. With that he set his shoulders and shoved past the tower of a man he called his boyfriend.

"Awe baby come back," Snake jeered after him, "I was only playing, don't make me beg now. We both know that's your job."

Scott walked back into the living room seeing a Snake laughing quietly on the floor at his own jokes.

"How the fuck did you end up on the floor?"

The Deadpool mask just tilted up at him, mouth still pulled up revealing a set of bared teeth. "Walking is hard."

Scott sighed crouching down to Snake's level. "You make the worst Deadpool."

"I'll have you know that I am the best Deadpool I have ever met. But Peter, honestly buddy," he said smacking his hand on Scott's masked cheek, "after a blow job in the car I let people call me Wade."

Scott huffed not even liking the insinuation of him being with anybody else. Fuck it. He set the lube he'd brought from the bedroom down next to him and swung himself in Snake's lap. He'd make Snake eat his words tonight if it was the last thing he did, just because he preferred to bottom didn't mean he couldn't top, it didn't mean he couldn't make Snake beg.

"See I knew you'd come back Petey, I just-"

Snake was cut off by the moan that left his throat as Scott ground down on him before lifting his own mask and connecting their lips. He let Snake lead the kiss, he still loved the way the older man would bite at his tongue and push the back of his head towards him like he just couldn't get enough.

Taking notes and swirling his hips in a circular motion that had Snake's needy hands pressed at his back and hips Scott lowered his mouth to Snake's exposed neck starting where he left off earlier. This time was different though, he knew all of Snake's preferred spots, knew how to get him to moan his name, get those hands to dig into his skin with need.

When Scott's name left his mouth he bit down hard causing Snake to growl in a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Alright, alright," he called out in heavy breath. "Fuck it, fine."

Scott sucked on a spot towards the back of his neck and involuntary shivers ran through the others spine.

"Fucking hell. Peter? Is that what you want me to call you, you kinky fuck?"

In answer Scott bucked against Snake, their erections causing a delicious friction against the costumes material. This time when Scott connected their mouths he took the lead. His tongue tracing Snake's mouth the way he had done his only minutes before. The older man fought him a bit but gives in when Scott bit at his lower lips with a groan. Drunk Snake didn't have the energy to fight Scott for control. What could he say, he was a weak, weak man, especially when it felt this good.

Hands made their way up Scott's side but he deftly smacked them away when they tried to remove the top part of his costume. "Wade still has to be taught some manners."

"And what if I don't wanna learn, you gonna punish me, Parker?"

Scott bit his lip and closed his eyes a moment. They sinful way Snake had growled out those words made his legs shake all on their own. He had to get a grip if he expected to make Snake beg. As hot as this was, as much as he loved the image of being fucked into the couch by Snake in a Deadpool costume, that would have to be saved for another day.

Fingers massaged into the back of Snake's neck before finding the zipper to his costume and sliding it down his back. Scott ran his hand down his spine slow, his mouth tasting the man's collar bone as he pull the suit down his arms.

The coffee table was quickly pushed out of the way as Scott pushed Snakes back against the floor, his hips never stopping their teasing grinding against the other. His arms were the first to come out of the suit, Scott quickly delivering small kisses from palm to shoulder. He loved watching how Snake would bite his lip when Scott sucked on a finger playfully, seeing the man come undone, feeling each string fall away that wound him so tightly.

When Snake's cock was finally free Scott didn't waste any time, his tongue siding up the underside and swirling around the metal adornments he found there. The view of how the man under him arched into the feeling, his head falling back as if every small lick he was given was a torturous kind of pleasure. The metal piercings taunted him, he knew how they felt massaging against his prostate and he failed to hold back a moan of need as he sucked, and licked, and pumped Snake to a writhing mess on moans and pleas to, _"stop fucking teasing him already."_

Still fully costumed like Spiderman, he pulled away to slide the rest of the Deadpool costume off his boyfriend, much to the others protest.

"Parker get that fucking costume off and get the fuck on top of me already. I need to be inside you."

Scott almost blushed at his directness, almost. Instead he smirked letting that slight twitch and arousal at his words wash over him in a pleasant sensation. Hands slid casually up thighs, fingertips digging into the skin eliciting content moans from the naked man. He kissed the inner right thigh first, soft, almost too soft, too gentle for how rough and needy they both had been up to this point. It was sensual, unhurried, and everything opposite of what he was feeling, what they both were.

Spreading his legs further apart, he leaned in, the left thigh was next. It got the same soft treatment, small hums still occasionally stemming from further up. No requests to hurry even though Snake's member seemed to twitch every time Scott's tongue laved at the skin. He switched back and forth, hands massaging the skin, teeth coming out to nip at hips and thighs, sucking, watching, his eyes always watching Snake, keep track of each reaction, each little hitch of breath.

The skin was soon peppered with love bites, and Scott smiled knowing they'd be there for days after. He would love the little daily reminder of tonight, love how tomorrow he was sure to face the rougher side of Snake for the actions about to take place. Snake sure to reassert himself, and his place as always being in control, always the top, always the one dealing out the pleasure, making Scott whine for everything he gave him. He would be sure not to let on how eager he was for both.

A hand moved to the sensitive hard-on that was thrust against that toned stomach Scott loved so much. Distractions, distractions were good. As soon as he saw Snake's eyes close, another hand continued kneading his thigh, his body sinking lower as he finally let his tongue slink out of his mouth and slide against the other mans entrance.

The reaction was instant. He could feel Snake's whole body tense up as curses flew past his mouth, but Scott was quick. He knew he only had a limited window before the protest started, and he had to make Snake melt against him, want this more than he wanted control in those few precious seconds. He knew as soon as a no came past those lips he would stop. He'd have to, because as much as they liked to push boundaries, **no** was pretty self-explanatory.

As soon as he felt Snake flinch his hands flew to those perfectly molded thighs squeezing them almost harshly as he drug his tongue quickly between those cheeks over and over before sucking lightly on his entrance.

"Jesus fucking fuck Sco-Parker!" he said trying to keep the calm to his voice but failing. A hand flew to the back of Scott's still partially masked head, begging to dig into that dark hair. "Ahh-You might wanna warn a guy next time."

Scott pulls away and grins knowing that he's ultimately won the prize he was aiming for and nipped at the cheek next to him when he hears how much of a stutter Snake seemed to get when on the other side of this treatment.

"No promises, though I can stop if you want me to?" He hadn't meant to ask that last part, he didn't really want to give Snake an out, a reason, any reason to think about what was happening. He just wanted him to enjoy everything he was feeling, for once, to hand over the reigns of control.

"Gods no," was the answer he got as another swipe of the tongue glided over him.

Snake clenches as he sucks again, harder this time. The deep voice he knows so well cracking as his hips buck upwards against nothing, he tries in vain to gain some friction against something, anything. Scott almost wants to laugh but doesn't, seeing Snake like this is the hottest thing he could ever even dream up. Scott hums against his hole and thats when the real whining begins, he needs Scott to do more, to just let him touch himself even a little.

The lithe man was tempted to flip him over, not only for better access, but to see how Snake would react. See how much teasing he could take, watch as he begged for him in such a position. He shook his head and the thought away. No, he wanted to see his face when that happened, see that rugged jaw clench with pleasure as he sunk deep into him.

Snake was practically clutching his legs to his chest as Scott began rimming him in earnest. His body had slowly started to move upwards towards the couch, his arches and writhing limbs propelling him with each thrust of that delicious tongue deep into him. Scott continues this torture, his tongue sliding in deep before pulling out and swirling over the rim and starting it all over again. He licks into the man until he's wet and open. so much so that when he finally lube up his fingers the first two sink in with barely any resistance.

Sighs and groans fill the living room at the feel of Scott's fingers finally pressing into him.

"Ahh Fuck Parker," he manages to grind out between pants, as Scott continues to thrust his fingers, eventually adding a third with relative ease. "Just fuck me already you bastard."

The words had their intended effect and Scott groaned hips bucking at the thought but he maintained the smirk on his lips, the mask not yet leaving his face. He was glad Snake couldn't see the way he was looking at him. Couldn't see his wide, hungry, and almost worshiping eyes as they devoured the body before him. Every movement of his fingers inside him, every touch of skin to skin contact with the other man had sent a small thrill through him, that he of all people could end up with a man like Snake. A man who seemed to love him with the same fierce ferocity and need that Scott felt on a daily basis, not that either were mushy enough to say it.

Jund rubbed himself through the costume with his free hand before it all became too much and he slid the material and boxers down his legs, slowly sliding his hand up his cock in time with the thrust of his fingers.

When Scott finally sinks his cock into Snake it's better than every fantasy he'd ever had. Every nerve ending firing off and somehow with Snake it always feels, right.

"Fuck Peter, move."

This time it was Parker's turn to grind his teeth as Snake tried to push against Scott forcing him deeper. Both men still have their masks on, Scott still nearly dressed, the bottom half of his costume still wrapped around his thighs. Nimble hands pushed against Snakes legs preventing him from thrusting down on him. "Now now, we talked about this. Manners must be taught."

"Fuck off."

"I'm trying to, but you gotta say please first. It's the polite thing to do."

He could feel the glare Snake was giving him through the mask and thrust himself to the hilt in response.

"Ah-Fuck, fine, fine, please. Just, please for the love of god."

Scott drug himself nearly all the way out of the man before thrusting down into him once more, "Now that's a good boy."

Snake bit off any response he had to the statement as Scott's hips slapped against his thighs, his breath caught on the moans that were force passed his lips. New Yorks hero wasn't fairing much better, his breath labored and while he had the stamina, holding back his own sounds as wasn't his strong suit. He wanted to make this last but at the same time his body was screaming for release, he could only imagine too well what Snake must be feeling.

"I can't seem to make up my mind. Wade, you're gonna have to help me out here," Scott mutters out between shallow and almost lazy thrusts. "Should I fuck you fast, make this short and sweet. Wrap my hand around that pretty little cock of yours and make you come right now? Maybe even just to prove that I could."

Snake whined, his teeth biting into his lower lips at the words. "Or maybe I should take a page out of your book, drag this out," he said forcing Snakes legs to his chest and sinking back into him in a slow controlled angle that just barely rubbed against the other mans prostate.

Snakes hand flew to the side grabbing for something anything for a kind of purchase and settling for the carpet below him. Scott could hear his nails running harshly against the fabric, Jund's mouth cooked in a cocky smile at the wanton way he was able to make his partner react. "Could keep you at the edge until you could barely speak, make you fall apart just like you do to me, shaking and writhing until all you can think about is the way my mouth feels against yours, the feel of these hands against your skin, or the way my cock feels inside-"

"No, you can't. Don't drag this out, fuck Camp-uh Parker please."

"Tell me what you want."

"Fast, hard, _please_, I need you." Snake hands reach out pulling Scott to him and licking up his neck and slipping past his lips into his mouth. The kiss was surprisingly tender, strong hands kneading into Jund's back and pulling at the elasticity of the costume. **_Please_**. It was silent, but he still heard it, he still felt it with each move of his tongue, and pressure of each fingertip.

Scott listens. They pull away painfully slowly and he takes him. His hips thrust down into the man fucking him hard and fast, shaking the man to the core with each brush against the sweet bundle of nerves Jund is only too familiar with. He makes good and wraps his hand around the mans cock pumping him in time with his nearly relentless thrust. Snake, almost too soon, is looking much like Scott would on any other night, mindless and numb with lust and pleasure, only sounds escaping his mouth in an incoherent stream of cries and whimpers as he's driven to the brink of madness, or maybe it was oblivion. He wasn't sure of either anymore as his own sounds started mixing with the mercenary below him.

"Fuck I love you," Scott says, both nearing their limit and racing to the finish.

Snake's hips start to meet Scott's thrust for thrust and the whines he drags out of the man on top of him make him realize Scott is just as much as slave to the pleasure as he is.

"Moan for me Peter, I need to hear you. Harder."

Jund manages to smirk at at the last bit of control Snake seems capable of trying to force over him, but he can't quite deny this one even if he wanted to. "Ah, Snake, fuck," he knows he's close, barely holding on but he slides a leg over his shoulder and drives into Snake ruthlessly. "Hard enough for- oh fuck, god, Snake, Wade," Jund groans feeling like a god as Snake's muscles clench around him.

The Mercs mouth opens in a silent cry as he spills over Junds hand, while his own fingers dig bruises into the smaller mans arm.

It doesn't even feel like a moment later and Scott's coming just as hard as Snake, a cry leaving his mouth as a shiver runs up his spine. He's boneless in moments and he's not quite sure when he blinks, how they got to the bedroom.

He feels the mask pull free of his head and his eyes blink again to see the rest of his outfit being pulled off of him before those large arms wrap against his own now slightly bruised body. He's barely awake when he feels a kiss being dropped on his head, and he's surprised that he still has the energy to feel it, let alone the warmth of the mouth that delivered it.

"Scott."

He hums in response.

"Love you bastard."

"Love you too, bitch."

"Was that a fucking pun."

The smile on his lips is the last thing he remembers.


	7. Ho Ho Home for the Holidays

**Snund**

**WC: **3,767**  
WARNINGS: **NSFW- language and sex**  
A/N: **This is the first of several prompts that were requested for a giveaway I was doing. I am a lazy and procrastinating shit so there won't be as many as I'd like **before** Christmas but there are at least a few done. I'll post them periodically as they get done etc.. (also not beta'd ignore grammar mistakes if you can).

**Tumblr PROMPT**: Ooh. Prompt for the Christmas thingy: Scott's Christmas plans get cancelled on Christmas eve, so snake comes in that night to brings him presents in a Santa costume :3** (NSFW Optional)**

* * *

**HO HO HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS**

**Rated: M**

* * *

"Not you too.

Are you serious?

Jesus well, okay then.

Nah, it's okay, I'll be fine.

They had to cancel too.

No it's not like you planned it, shit happens man, that is way more important.

We knew it was a possibility.

Keep me updated.

I said I was fine.

I'm sure.

It won't be the first.

Okay, bye."

Scott took the cell away from his ear and threw himself into his couch refusing to move. Well there went all his Christmas plans. His friends were first to cancel plans because they were all doing Christmas with family this year, and that meant out of state. Scott had made plans with his, but his brother's wife Jessica decided that giving Scott a little nephew or niece was more important than hanging out. Not that much could be done about that, he was happy for them, he was. He just hated doing the holidays alone.

Considering it was Christmas Eve it was unlikely any other plans could be made, so while he wanted to go to the grocery store to get some things to settle in for tomorrow, he settled for fast food. He knew it was one of the busiest days for last minute food shopping and he did not want to wait in line for eons just for some light food and snacks. Fuck a bunch of that, he knew what retail could be like.

It was cold this Christmas Eve, well by Florida standards anyways, and Scott had turned on the heat in his apartment, settling in for the evening. Nothing says Christmas quite like a night spent with Dark Souls.

Logging into steam he thought about streaming but turned aside the idea, it was a holiday, not enough people would even bother to turn in to watch. Plus he didn't feel like putting on a show, he just wanted to waste some time and not think about how empty the holiday's were feeling this year. He shrugged it off, feeling sorry for himself was pointless anyways.

A couple hours later after endlessly killing people who thought a Havel build was unique he shook his head. It was just the same revolving door of people, he should have expected as much, and he closed out of the game, his phone buzzing a few seconds later.

His phone lit up, the name Bastard emblazoned at the top, letting him know Snake was the one who texted him.

**Snake**: Dark Souls on Christmas Eve. I wish I could say I was surprised.

**Scott: **Fuck off. Aren't you supposed to be on a flight?

**Snake:** Had just enough time to fuck with you before I left for the airport.

**Scott**: Lucky me.

**Snake**: Shouldn't you be doing Jund family holiday things?

**Scott:** Jess went into labor, so it's just me, myself, and I this Christmas. Santa knew just what I wanted.

**Snake:** Bummer.

**Scott: **It's not the first, it won't be the last.

**Snake:** You never know. Anyways, I have to go. Later nerd.

Scott didn't respond. Tomorrow would just be another day, so with no plans and nothing left to do he went to bed.

**/**

A bleary eye Scott blinked as his alarm clock flashed 4:28am. Why was he awake, what was going on? He had just closed his eyes again when a knock at the front door had his eyes blinking open wide.

"What the fuck…"

Throwing the covers off of him and trudging to the living room as he yawned. His attitude piss poor at being awakened at such an hour, by someone who probably had the wrong apartment. This was not cool.

He unlocked and unlatched the chain lock from the top of the door before opening it to something he was even less happy to see than someone who had the wrong door. Santa. A fucking dude in a Santa outfit was blinking, dare he say, merrily at him, smile quite visible behind that fake white and bushy beard.

"Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas," rang out the not very Santa-like voice of the costumed dude.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me?"

"Now Scott where's your Christmas spirit?"

Scott paused, the door that was closing in the mans face stopping as he heard his name. How the fuck… Jund shook his head, he had to be hearing things.

"Look dude-"

"Santa," the man said interrupting him.

"Look, _**Santa**_," he said words dripping with sarcasm, "I don't know if you keep a watch, but it's nearly 5am and I'm too tired for this shit."

He watched as good ol' saint Nick rolled his eyes, and readjusted the red velvet "present bag," over his shoulder before pushing past him into his home. Scott blanched.

"W-what the fuck do you think you're doing? Get the fuck outta my house, you crazy fuck."

The Santa dropped his bag to the floor where he stood and turned around, clearly unimpressed. "Scott, wake up, you're being inordinately thick."

Scott held the door open wider, pointing out into the hall. "Seriously, please just leave, I don't need this today, whoever you are."

The previously jolly man now had a frown pressed on his face as he made his way towards Scott. "You're an idiot," was all he said befor firmly closing the door Scott held open and pulling down his fake beard.

"Merry Christmas Asshat."

Scott had just been about the chew the guy a new asshole, but he soon realized he knew that face. "Snake?"

"Ahh there we go, looks like you're about just as stupid as I thought. Bravo."

A bunch of different scenarios played out in his head all at once, none of them telling him why Snake had ended up at his house at fucking 5am on Christmas morning in a Santa suit.

"What the fuck are you doing here, how, why, huh?"

"Problems Scott?"

"A little. Seriously, what are you doing here, you had other plans. On a plane, You were flying to whats-it-called to see you sister."

Snake shrugged sitting down on the sofa in the living room. "I don't know, I went to the airport to take my flight and instead I exchange it for a ticket here. I didn't really think too much about it."

"Did you even tell your family?"

"Of course I did, I'm not quite as big of an asshole you play me out to be."

Scott rolled his eyes, "No you're right, more like show up at my place unannounced and uninvited."

"Do you not want me here? I can leave."

Scott grimaced knowing that Snake being there was exactly what he wanted. An expert at hiding his real feelings over the web, he wasn't sure how he felt about spending so much up close and personal time with the man he'd slowly developed a crush on. It wasn't as if he'd even known himself for very long, he just kind of found himself thinking about him more than friends should, and in ways friends definitely didn't. Scott hadn't worried himself about it, it was unlikely it would stay for long, crushes came and went almost as fast as they were created, but with him here, he wasn't sure what he was going to feel.

"Nah of course I don't want to be alone for the holidays, it's just, you know, the last thing I expected."

"Understandable."

Scott took a seat next to Snake, the couch being the only place to sit in the living room. He reached for the remote flicking on something he didn't really pay attention to, Christmas cartoons of some kind. Anything for some background noise that would make this less awkward.

"How did you even get my address?'

Snake pulled the fluffy white beard off and over his head along with the traditional red and white adorned hat. "How do you think, Cry of course."

"That fuck."

Snake made a noise of agreement and shifted his attention to the Television. Quiet settled over them for a few minutes until Scott stood up.

"Since you got me up so damn early, I think McDonald's is still open, what do you want for breakfast?"

Snake smiled and said something adding hot chocolate onto the the order at the last minute and Scott left. It didn't take him long, but Snake was fast asleep on the couch by the time he got back. Scott smiled a little not feeling at all bad when he woke him up for food. If Scott didn't get to sleep than either did Snake, fair was fair.

He was a bit grumbly but he'd gotten up nonetheless and they shared insults over breakfast. It was all quite normal and somehow domestic feeling. Christmas shows played in the background and after they finished Snake pulled over his big velvet Santa bag.

"What's that?" Scott asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Snake grinned a bit sheepishly. "It's mainly filled with tissue paper to make it look bigger, but I did get you a gift, even if it is a bit of a gag one."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Y-you got me a gift, you? I thought you being here was my gift?"

Snake flushed a bit, as did the smaller man in front of him, the admission sounding more romantic than the friendly gesture it was.

"I, uh," Snake said clearing his throat and the tension in the air, "I saw it at the airport and it just made sense, I thought it'd be funny."

A hand dug into the bag, the sound of tissue paper filling the room before Snake pulled a small red box with the words 'Merry Christmas,' printed over and over again across its surface.

"I didn't buy anything for you," Scott spoke up taking the box Snake handed to him.

"I didn't expect you to under the circumstances. Merry Christmas Campbell."

Scott looked down at the gift in his lap, his plaid pajama pants looking extraordinarily plain compared to it's vibrant surface. He picked up the box and shook it by his ear like a kid would on Christmas, it barely made a sound and he rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I wonder what it could be?"

Snake rolled his eyes, "Well you could just open it."

Scott grinned and took off the lid humoring the other man. His hands reached in and closed around the soft surface bring it out of the box to get a better look at it.

It was a stuffed animal. A snake to be more exact, it was like one of those old TY beanie baby things, the bigger ones. It was colored like a python, brown on the top cream on it's belly and much cuter than he'd ever admit. Snake had tied a strip of green cloth around it's head, in what he assumed was supposed to represent his trademark bandanna. He'd have hugged it to his chest if Snake hadn't been watching him.

Snake made a soft noise while he watched Scott inspect his gift. "I told you it wasn't much, more of a gag gift than anything."

Scott looked up seeing how Snake was a little of unsure of himself as well. He idly wondered if he was as nervous giving the small gift to Scott as Scott would have been if he were to give Snake a similar gift. "I love it Snake."

The other man just nodded, no words leaving his mouth as he watched Scott close the box. He turned his attention back to the television as Scott threw the remaining tissue paper away. He had not expected the soft kiss he felt laid to his cheek a moment later, nor the soft, "Thank you Snake," that seemed to replay again and again in his ear.

He immediately felt like a teenager. His mind started to zoom across possibilities and he was left just as confused as when he started. Outwardly he made sure not to react, a sharp intake of breath at the contact was the only sign he even noticed, it definitely had not been expected after all. It's not everyday you get kissed on the cheek, and it's not like Scott is the affectionate sort. Snake pulled out his phone, not even glancing up when Scott announced he was going to grab a shower.

**Snake:** Jund just kissed me.

**Cry: **What the Fuck. Dude it's like 6am, go back to sleep.

**Snake: **Merry Christmas to you too.

**Cry: **Wait, what? You're at his house?

**Snake: **Well I did ask for his address.

**Cry: **Well it's not like I thought you were gonna fly down here.

**Snake:** Well I did.

**Cry:** So why are you even texting me this?

**Snake**: I don't know, maybe to try and talk it out, figure out what I'm gonna do.

**Cry:** Well, what are you gonna do?

**Snake:** I have no idea.

**Cry: **Snake, you flew down to see him on Christmas Eve. If you have to talk about it, that probably means something.

**Snake:** That's what I was thinking.

**Cry:** It's still a choice. You don't have to do shit.

**Snake**: I know. Thanks.

**Cry**: Anytime.

**/**

Jund felt like smacking his face against the bathroom door. Well he had done exactly what he hoped he wouldn't do. Now he could only hope Snake would just act like it never happened. The only problem was if it had been nothing like he was trying to convince himself, he wouldn't be thinking about it so much. True, best friends could cross some questionably homosexual lines without it meaning shit, but for Scott while it didn't mean much. It still meant _**something**_, it still felt like something when his lips had touched his cheek.

His shower was quick and full of cursing himself for being an idiot and acting so impulsively. He would shake it off, act like it was no big deal. He could do that.

Walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist he entered his bedroom, which was suspiciously occupied by a half-dressed Snake.

"Yea sure you can use my bedroom to get dressed, don't mind me."

Snake chuckled slipping his arms through a navy blue long sleeved shirt. "I'm glad you don't mind. I ran to the rental to get my suitcase, hope you don't mind if I crash here, I didn't exactly make any other plans."

Scott counted his breaths and willed his heartbeat to slow. Not reacting was much easier said than done. His hands busied themselves with picking out clothes, a white hoodie and black sweats casually throwing them on the bed. He'd be damned if he was going to be anything other than comfortable on Christmas.

"It's cool," he finally answered facing Snake. "I'd figured as much awhile ago. Not like I have other plans, and you already know what my source of income is."

Snake nodded walking towards the other man, not quite sure what he was planning anymore. Having a heart to heart wasn't really up his ally, not even where Scott was concerned. Instead he just let his hands fall the the slender shoulders in front of him, hands that slowly made their way down Jund's arms pulling him closer to his own chest.

"Snake?" an unsure voice called out before trying to turn around to face him, but a strong grip held him still. "What are you doing?"

He breathed out a sigh, the air hitting the back of Scott's neck making his hair stand on end with how close it had been. "Campbell, shut up."

"No. Fuck y-"

Snake cut off whatever the smaller man had been going to say as he lowered his mouth to where Jund's neck met his shoulder, the thumb of his left hand rubbing circles where it touched. The skin was warm against his mouth, he could feel the shuddering breaths Scott was failing to control, the erratic heartbeat pulsing against his cheek, showing the facade of Scott's demeanor for what it really was.

It wasn't a kiss per say, at least not until he moved his lips up and down the column of his neck. His hand falling to a hip where the towel now hung on for dear life, fingers caressing the skin there as his tongue escaped his mouth to taste the pale skin beneath it.

Scott sighed against the man behind him. His breath shaking with each swipe of Snake's tongue against his neck, hums of pleasure leaving his mouth as he felt them turn into into bites. First one side then the other. It'd be hard for anyone not to get turned on given the situation, and he was no exception. The hand at his hip loosened the towel he was wearing more, it was barely hanging on as it was and he could feel himself tense as it hit the floor.

He bit his lip when Snake groaned against him. Feels Snake's own erection when the hands at his hips jerk him backwards and grind against his ass. He openly pants when he feels a warm yet foreign hand wrap around his cock, even thrusts into it when it starts moving up and down his length.

His head swims with how fast it all his happening, he doesn't even want to think though. He just want to keep feeling like this. He stops Snake's hand although it kills him, and he turns around, eyes scanning up from the tented black sweatpants to the glazed green eyes that seemed to consume him.

Though his hands shook and his stomach was wracked with a mix of pleasure and nerves he reached out, fingers sliding against Snake's chest. The fabric was lifted and Snake got the hint, throwing the shirt over his head. Kisses were placed along Snake's neck and collarbone, slender fingers kneading into hips slowing pulling down the black fabric while his mouth stayed busy, biting, kissing, and licking at the warm skin above.

Scott's fingers brushed over Snake's cock, hand wrapping around him just like Snake had done to him only moments ago. A choked breath could be heard and Jund smiled to himself, unwinding the stoic man above him felt like an achievement all on its own.

"S-Scott," he breathed out on a sigh. Hands stopping him so he could step out of his pants and back them up against the closest wall. Erections rubbed together Snake wrapping a hand around both of them and sliding up and down, the friction against Scott doing most of the work, both panting heavily as their foreheads rested against one another. Their eyes hooded and half closed watching as Snake slide his hand up and down.

"Fucking hell, Snake," Scott whined as he was getting close. His back pressed so hard to the wall behind him he thought he would phase through it.

Snake came first, a nearly inaudible moan of Scott's name hanging on his lips while Scott came only moments later, body nearly doubling over as Snake stroked both of them through their orgasm. The men hung onto one another after trying to catch their breath, looking anywhere but into one anothers eyes as the realization of what had just occurred, had actually happened.

The cleanup was silent, both managing to get dressed on their own and making their way to the living room, Scott breaking off to make coffee, and Snake setting in on the couch. The entire house seemed to scream at him, at them both really. The knowledge hung in the air, every moment, every touch, sound, and taste replaying on repeat in their minds.

Scott sat up on the counter next to the pot waiting for it to be done. Caffeine or alcohol could only solve a situation like this and he was too poor for alcohol. Two mugs sat ready and waiting next to the pot, he'd done it unconsciously, naturally assuming the other would want one. He tried not to think about it.

Snake's figure appeared in the kitchen only moments after the coffee had stopped dripping into the pot, eyes fixated to Scott instead of the coffee. He grumbled, this shit was the reason he stayed away from relationships. He poured himself a mug the only conversation between the two was to tell where the cream and sugar were located and for some reason Scott found this funny. His laughter reverberating from the counter where he was still sitting causing Snake to look at him quizzically.

"What?"

"Well," Scott said through laughter, "It's a few things, but mainly the fact that you drink the girliest coffee I've ever seen, a bit more sugar and you might as well just tip the sugar into your mouth straight from the bag."

Snake glared at Scott almost tempted to say something just as rude before he noticed Scott drank his coffee black. "And the other thing?"

"Oh," Scott said sobering a bit more taking a sip of coffee and burning his tongue. "Well that was mainly as a result of not being able to look at eachother after we fucked."

Snake swallowed hard. "We didn't fuck."

"Riiight," Scott said sliding off the counter with a frown, "whatever makes you sleep better at night."

Jund's mood went from cheerful to angry in seconds. Where the fuck did he get off, oh that's right, on him. Fuck him then, Scott didn't need the bullshit of someone who was gonna be that dickish about it. He'd just wait out whatever time he had left doing gods knows what to avoid the topic entirely.

"Scott," came the deep voice behind him. "I didn't mean it like that, don't sulk off quite yet."

Scott sneered as he turned around, not giving a shit if Snake could tell he was pissed. "Please, enlighten me as to how I'm supposed to take that."

Snake shrugged taking a sip of his coffee, and taking the mug out of Scott's hand and putting them on the dining room table behind him. Snake stared at Scott slowly closing the distance between them. "All I meant was that we haven't fucked, yet."

Scott's eyes widened as the words sunk their way into his overly thick skull. "Oh. Shit, I really need to not-"

Snake cut him off with a kiss. "Shut the fuck up Campbell."

And this time Scott didn't argue.


	8. No I Don't Wanna Build A Snowman

**Snund**

**WC**: 1,740

**WARNINGS**: Nope, some suggestive language, and over-adorableness

**A/N**: The second of the prompts i actually managed to get done. I just did a read through so I probably missed something while attempting to edit this. Hopefully I managed okay.

**sprite-vodka - PROMPT**: Hey, hey, hey, Inky, Snake makes Jund go outside with him to make snowmen the night before Christmas - But it's gotta be, like, the dead of night - And asshole Snake wakes Jund up like an excited child - Then go inside and cuddle with hot chocolate **(FLUFF/Humor/SFW)**

* * *

**NO. I DON'T WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN**

**Rated: T**

* * *

"Scott?"

Blankets shift.

"Scott, wake up."

Strong hands pushed the lump of sleeping human gently, trying to coax him out of sleep. The form only mumbled incoherencies and Snake grumbled. This was important business, so he cleared his throat and didn't hold back, screw politeness.

"Bastard, wake up!"

The once sleeping form shot awake wrestling with the blankets and throwing them off of himself in a panic; trying to figure out what was wrong. "What, where, what's wrong, wha-what's happened?"

Snake sat up on the bed grinning ear to ear that Scott was finally awake. "Nothing, but now that you're up, get dressed,"

"What, no, why?" a sleepy Scott asked rubbing his eyes, heart still hammering away from being frightened awake. "Dude, what time is it, can't this wait? Christmas it tomorrow, we have a shit load of things to do."

Snake made a whining sound, "Please Campbell."

Scott's feet hit the cold hardwood floor with a smack and he sighed, "Seriously, why do I put up with you? I swear to god."

Snake brightened at that; happy Scott was willing to play along, "Because you like the way I fuck you" he smirked.

Scott rolled his eyes and stood. "You're lucky that's true because I would not be getting up right now otherwise. Screw that love bullshit, people are too willing to use that as an excuse to have you do shit for them."

Snake waited at the door watching Scott get dressed from his previously nude state. "Are you saying that's not at least part of the reason why you're getting up right now?"

Scott started to pull on jeans and a shirt but Snake gestured that he need to dress warmer and put his boots on. "Nope, just the sex, that's definitely it. Has to be the way you do that one thing with your tongue, because man, it may feel like love, but it's just sinful."

The older man laughed and shrugged off the purr he heard in Jund's voice, throwing a pillow at him instead. "Fuck off. Your lies do no good here."

"Then don't ask stupid questions."

Snake's cheek heated up a tad and he led Jund from the room so they could get on their coats.

Jund pulled the winter coat on and the gloves that Snake tossed to him. "Are we really doing this? At what," he said glancing over at the time on the cable box, "three in the damn morning, Jesus Snake."

"Oh come on, you big baby," It'll be fun, it's Christmas. No, Christmas is in the morning, you know, when I've had more than an hour and a half of sleep."

Snake did up the buttons to his winter coat and smiled, "You would have gotten more, but after wrapping presents, you made me do that thing you like with my tongue."

"Fuck you, and let's just get this over with smartass."

"I was just being honest."

"And I was just ignoring you," Jund said opening the door and ushering Snake before him, "Ladies first."

Snake went through and couldn't help the big smile that met his lips at the sight of all that white. "How did you know what I even woke you up for?"

Hands pulled Snake's face in close and lips met his own in a soft caress. "Because I know you, dumbass."

He playfully nipped at the lips before him loving the little half-displeased, half-turned on sound Jund made at the contact. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Snake I swear to god if you start with that shit I will divorce you so fast."

"That falls pretty flat since we're not married." he argued running into the yard and finding the perfect spot to start; only the moon and streetlamps for lighting.

"Is that because we don't want to get married, or can't?"

Snake looked up at Jund just than, watching the serious look on his face. He had not been expecting this. "I hadn't really put too much thought into marriage to be honest, it was always an_** never**_ and not a **_maybe-one-day_** for me, or for you really. It's not like the option was ever really there until recently."

"But if it were, if it had been?"

Snake stopped working on the bottom tier to the snowman and walked over to Jund, pulling the smaller man flush against him by the lapels of his brown coat. Looking down into those soft brown and now hesitant eyes Snake smirked. "I could only ever fathom an eternity with one person, marriage is nothing in comparison. Of course I want to be married to you, no matter how dense you manage to be at times."

Before Scott could protest Snake silenced him with a kiss pushing as much of the words he meant into it as possible leaving Scott breathless and panting. Snake turned around and went back to his snowman, "Does that answer your question?"

Scott just nodded cheeks red and flushed. "So what are we doing?"

"_**WE**_, are not doing shit. **_I_ **am making a snowman. _**You** _made fun of me so now _**you're** _on your own."

"Does that mean I can go back to bed?"

Snake gave him a pouty look and Jund sighed. "Then what do you expect me to do?"

"That is not my problem."

Scott threw out his hands exasperated. "Are you being serious right now?"

Snake was already on the middle tier and collecting more and more snow the colder his hands got. "You'd just fuck me up now anyways. You should really be more careful what comes out of that mouth Scott, never know the repercussions."

"I could totally build a better snowman than you."

Snake stopped what he was doing and leveled Scott a glare before laughing outright. "Yea, alright, and I'm suddenly straight, looks like we have to go our separate ways now babe."

"Is that a fucking challenge you mother fucker?"

Snake grinned internally loving how riled up he could get Scott in just a few words. "I would say more of a failure waiting to happen."

"That's it, it is on, asshole."

"I always encourage those of lesser talent to try their best."

"Why do I even bother?"

Instead of answering Snake just wiggled his tongue at him causing the younger of the two to blush and turn around instantly, mumbling curses to himself about Snake's lack of tact and playing fair.

The two were mostly silent as they went on, trading insults here and there but mostly determined to make the most perfect snowman. Snake was going to be damned if he was going to let Jund beat him at this. It was his idea in the first place, and his hands were cold and probably raw from all the damn wet snow, but he was going to do it.

Hands on his pulled him away from his work on the face and adding the essential carrot nose and charcoal buttons. He looked up from his crouching position at Jund's face. His face was red from the cold and he was shivering, "You win, can we go in now, I am too small to last this long, when it's this damn cold outside."

Snake just inclined his head at his partner and kissed his hands before adding the scarf to him instead of the snowman,. He bared his teeth menacingly towards the shorter man.

"Snnnake? What are you doing-Ah," was all he managed to get out before two strong arms picked the small brunet up and carried him to the door and over the threshold bridal style and flopping him onto the couch.

"Fucking asshole."

"Shut up and strip down."

"Fuck no, if you think I'm gonna do anything for you after that shit-"

Snake cut him off once more with a throw pillow to the face. "Just to your boxers idiot, I'm going to make hot chocolate. Find a movie and put it on while you're at it."

"Oh," Scott said look a tad guilty, as he should from where Snake was standing. "Well you don't have to be so bossy."

The other had already left the room but yelled back to Scott, "Funny how you only complain about that outside the bedroom."

"If you don't stop with the innuendos and trying to make me blush there will never be anymore inside the bedroom."

Snake laughed from the kitchen where he boiled the milk and the ingredients, loving the smell of the warm chocolate and ability to heat his ice cold fingers off it's rising heat. "I am not sure who could outlast who in the battle for holding out on sex. It'd be hard."

Scott just glared at Snake as he entered the kitchen mouth agape with their bedroom comforter wrapped around his shoulders. "Was that a god damn pun? And when did you lose all the clothes."

"Never," he stated and gestured over his shoulder to the dining room table which had a pile of folded clothes on it.

"I wasn't complaining though," Scott snickered and brought two mugs down from the cabinet and put them next to Snake who poured the fresh hot chocolate in the mugs. They made their way to the couch letting Snake sit fist so Scott to curl himself into the bigger mans chest for extra warmth and comfort.

The movie played on the screen and after the hot chocolate was finished Snake's fingers carded through Scott's hair massaging his scalp and loving the little soft sounds he would make in approval as he snuggled deeper into Snake.

"I love you." Snake whispered dropping a kiss to the brow below him.

He watched as Scott's eyes barely opened, a small tug to the corner of his lip to signify a smile he just couldn't hold in. "I love you too, M'rry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


	9. Research

**Snund**

**WC:** 2,858

**WARNINGS:** Yes, NSFW

**A/N: **This is the third Christmas prompt i actually managed to finish. Well it's not really Christmas so much as a gift for xmas. It's just as smutty as I promised, hope you like it.

**seargentbutternipples - PROMPT:** But uhhh do smut. Teacher x student college so I guess professor? I just like those fics,they always turn out good. **(NSFW-Absolutely)**

* * *

**"RESEARCH"**

**Rated:** M

* * *

"This has got to stop," Snake said with a finality in his voice that had Jund worried he actually meant it.

Lips still plastered to the English Professors neck, Scott Jund just hummed against the slick skin nipping at the sharp collarbone. "You always say that."

Snake pushed his student off of him and sighed. "I mean it this time, Jund. We can't keep doing this."

Scott had no illusions about what this was between them, physical. Some might call it a relationship, but it wasn't. Passionate, yes. Lustful, most definitely. Love, not even close. The desire was there, the physical response that one derived and pulled from the other, it bordered on hate. Every bite and scratch told a story, and neither was quite willing to share what that was. To say where the anger stemmed from, that wasn't part of the deal.

They'd been playing this game since his Freshman year. One night stand at a club turned into an awkward introduction just a few hours later when he appeared in his English Lit 101 class. It hadn't taken long for the casual fucking to commence from there.

Sure, Scott could have blackmailed the professor for better grades, but why fuck with a good thing. He had sex on tap for years, and Snake knew just how he liked it. They'd both been able to hold casual relationships with others during their affair, but they kept coming back for more, sometimes even during. It was like a drug. Dropping it cold turkey was not longer an option, which is why Jund doubted anything would stick, so he played along.

"Alright," Scott said a few minutes later. "If that's how you want it."

Snake didn't buy the words for a second, eyebrow raised in suspicion. "I'm serious. This girl I'm with, I could really see myself settling down with her. You're in your senior year as it is, our parting would have come soon enough anyways."

Jund reached out a hand letting his hand slide over his teachers bottom lip, smiling as he saw the slight flash of lust in his eyes. "Please, don't kid yourself. I'm a big boy Snake, I knew what this was. Just fuck me one last time," he said biting his lip as his eyes scrolled over the man in front of him. "Might as well have a proper goodbye, yes?"

Snake groaned at the words before glancing to the watch at his wrist. "I don't know Scott, I have a meeting in 15 minutes. We shouldn't."

Scott rolled his hips against Snake their erections easily rubbing against one another through the fabric. "I'm fine with quickie if you are."

Snake made a sound Scott didn't quite catch before he was bent over a desk face pressed into a gradebook. Pants were swiftly pushed down his legs, Snakes member pressing against his hole teasingly as fingers pressed at his lips.

"Suck."

Scott opened his mouth without pause and sucked. His tongue glided over the digits making them as wet as possible, with this as his only lube he knew it wouldn't be gentle. Not that Snake was ever gentle.

As soon as the fingers left his mouth they seemed to be inside of him again. Two fingers probed in and out of him in a ruthless rhythm, stretching him hard and fast. They were angled so they'd hit his prostate every time, making him a mewling mess on the table begging for Snake to just take him already.

Snake gripped that familiar brown hair roughly in his hand and planted kisses down Scott's throat before removing his fingers from his entrance. "Don't tell me what to do Jund, that never goes well."

Scott growled as the fingers in his hair tightened and the mouth at his neck tuned to teeth. A shift of hips and Snakes cock was pushing against that ring of muscle, Scott wincing as the pain seemed to radiate through his body, everything tensing at once.

Snake felt the reaction and chuckled, thrusting into the man below him harder. "Come on Scott, you know that only makes it worse."

Jund just panted, slight whines leaving his mouth, nails scraping against the wood and papers on the desk. He got off on the pain and Snake knew it, they both enjoyed the rougher side of this. It's why they kept coming back.

Scott's arms were pinned behind his back in a swift motion, slamming the side of his head back into the table without warning. He cried out as his muscles protested the movement, straining as far as they would go without doing actual damage, or breaking his arms.

"Fuck, ah, Snake," Scott muttered out as he came. It happened so fast, the orgasm almost sneaking up on him as Snake slammed into his prostate over and over again. He could almost see the smirk on Snake's face. Calling out names was a rare occurrence and the professor took almost too much pride when he managed to squeeze it out of the younger male.

Hands were released, the blood flow resuming causing his arms to tingle, but not for long as the strong hands dug bruises at his hips as the professor continued to thrust into him with abandon.

Then the sound of a knock on the classroom door echoed throughout the room and all movement stopped.

"S-snake?"

A hand came down hard on Scott's ass making him wince. "Shut up, I'm trying to think."

The knock sounded again this time accompanied with voices in the hall and the wiggling of the handle.

"I'm coming," Snake shouted towards the door.

"Shit," was all Snake said to Scott before before pulling out and zipping up his pants. He ignored the sounds of protest and laughter coming out of the younger male and shot him a glare. "I'd rather not get fired, so get under the desk and behave. It looks like they brought the meeting to me."

Scott Jund pulled up his pants before getting himself situated below the desk. He was lucky Snake was a loaded son of a bitch with a PhD, he'd probably have trouble fitting under a desk of someone with the salary of a teacher.

He watched Snake adjust himself and throw on his glasses as he walked to the door, pushing his hair back with one hand. Scott was a bit jealous of how put together he could be after literally getting caught with his dick in someone, a student no less. Scott knew he was still flushed, shirt was half hanging off him, pants still undone, hair more than a mess from where Snake had pulled it, and he was sure he had more than a couple bruises littering his neck and hips.

He heard the other teachers entering before he saw Snake reappear behind the desk saying something about how they figured they'd just do the meeting here since he'd probably forgotten, getting lost in research again or something.

Scott had to muffle his mouth on that one, if they only knew. Jund had been called research more times than he could count just so Snake could fuck him instead of doing one thing or another the administration had asked. Subbing another class, coming in on a day off, night classes, not that he would admit it to Scott, but when the only night class he'd ever taught was one that he himself had attended, it became pretty obvious.

Snake sat and soon enough Scott was dozing off against the wood, who knew teachers could be so damn boring. That's when it occurred to him, why was he behaving. Yeah, Snake had told him to but, if he was ending things might as well let the man get off one last time, it'd be a memory to remember that's for sure, and Scott just didn't have it in him to resist it.

A kick to the ribs was his first warning. He had barely laid a hand against Snake's thigh before he loudly cleared his throat and kicked out his leg. Scott had to bite his lip to muffle his groan, but to be honest the small rejection only turned him on more. He could, after all, only clear his throat so much.

Rubbing at his throbbing ribs just two tries later Scott was licking his lips. Oh, he would get what he wanted, challenge definitely accepted. His hands received similar treatment to his ribs a few tries later. While he couldn't continuously kick Scott away, he could bend his fingers backwards to the breaking point when they got close enough to his zipper. It had become a game at this point, one Snake was definitely participating in, he realized after catching that slight smirk that hung at his lips when he'd let Scott get just close enough before send him back peddling once more.

It seemed Scott was going to inevitably lose this game, as he assumed was Snake's plan. While a blowjob might seem like a great reward, Snake was all about control, so Scott initiating this instead of Snake immediately put them at opposite goals, regardless of who was on the receiving end. Thankfully though, living in a city had it's perks. Certain things ground into you from a young age about safety and not getting mugged. Snake and him often kept odd hours, and they never met outside of the school, well besides the first time, but after that it became an unsaid rule and neither of them was ever invited back to the others place. Long walks alone was not an unusual thing and night classes or not, walking back to your car by yourself at night in a city can be unnerving to pretty much everyone.

Scott shifted his position, hand sliding into his pocket, past his keys and old receipts and grabbed a hold of what he was looking for. The little Swiss army knife wasn't much, but it was handy and somewhat comforting. It was the one his grandfather had given him when he started riding his bike to school when he was 13, he'd kept it with him ever since. Some people don't leave the house without keys or a lighter, maybe a lucky key-chain, for Scott it was the knife, and while he doubted his grandfather would approve of what he was about to use it for, he didn't much care. He was going to win.

Sliding the small knife out if it's slot he grinned shifting himself on his knees and back to a more comfortable position before scooting closer to the professor. Hands slid confidently up thick muscular thighs, he could feel them tense under his hands and just when he saw a hand drop down to deter him he placed the small knife right against his balls.

Now while they both knew he wouldn't stab him, he could and would inflict a very uncomfortable situation upon the older man if push came to shove. He could almost see the hesitation on the others face had he not been trying to hold a conversation about syllabi, grade stats, and upcoming finals. When the hand finally flipped him the bird and retreated back to the top of the desk he almost cackled. Almost, but he had several dirtier things on his mind that were taking precedent at the moment.

The knife slid it's way down thighs back and forth, Scott licking his lips at the sight wondering why the fuck he'd never done this before. The shiny metal tip drug it's way all over the professors legs until finally Jund let the tip drag lightly over Snake's now ridiculously hard and confined cock. Scott's condition wasn't much different but his patience was running low and a few small movements later Snake's cock was pressed to his lips, one hand wrapped around his shaft, the other curled into his pants to keep him close and unable to move.

The knife had returned to his pocket, he could get to it if he needed it again, but now, with his tongue circling the head of Snake's cock, he doubted it would be needed any longer. He didn't tease him for long, taking as much of him into his mouth as he could may have been unfair, but that was kind of the point. He wondered idly a few times how he was holding up but when he heard one of the other ask if he was okay, he knew he wasn't able to keep it completely together, which was probably more of a victory than it should have been.

A hand in his hair told him he was close, nails scraping against his scalp, he had to stop himself from moaning at the sensation. The hand curled around the hem of his pants dropped to his own cock stroking himself in time with the rhythm of his mouth. When Snake came he heard the moan turn into a cough, not that anyone would have known the difference but he did, and that was all that mattered.

The meeting had been setting up to close for the last thirty minutes, mostly of them talking about idle bullshit that wasn't necessarily pertinent, and he could feel the impatience radiating off of Snake. He licked the professor clean, smirking at the small twinges that ran through the man legs, his other hand lazily jerking himself not quite ready to come, he wanted Snake to have those honors. Gods only knew what he'd do to him, and that was the most exciting thing of all.

Snake pretended to pull out some papers a few minutes later when the others ushered themselves out the door with the final words and whatever else they had needed to get or say before leaving. As soon as the door closed Snake groaned pulling back his chair and glaring at Scott wickedly eyes darting straight to the hand still wrapped around his length, tongue swiping across his lips at the sight.

"I should bend you over my knee for that stunt you pulled."

Scott blushed but his eyes never left Snake's as if daring him to go through with it, he could almost feel the sting now with just the inflection of those words.

"But that'd be too much of a reward I think. Plus," he added standing and ushering Jund to his feet with a gesture, "as hard as you are I don't think you'd be able to last."

Scott pulled a face. "Are you trying to insult my stamina?"

Snake's hands slipped around his student slim waist and hoisted him up on his desk. "Lay back and we'll just see about that huh?"

Not one to argue with a good thing Scott did as he was told hips bucking up to meet the hot mouth greeted him. This was a very rare occurrence, Scott was fucked, not pleasured, and this was probably crossing all sorts of unsaid lines, but neither could be bothered to care.

A knock was not what interrupted them, but rather the sweet innocent voice chiming in as Scott came with a cry of Snake's name.

"Mrs. Lenly said you got out of the meeting early and I thought we could-"

Two pairs of eyes were glued to her as she stopped and stared. He mouth opened in closed so many times consecutively Scott thought she was going to start spouting sparks. Alas, that is not what transpired, but more or less the normal response of cursing, yelling, and crying, before turning back around and running the fuck out of the room as fast as she could. Scott couldn't help but chuckle.

Snake glared pulling up his pants and grabbing his coat. "This is all your fault."

"Yes, because I made you fuck me, then give you a blowjob under the table, and then suck me off all in the same evening with the ultimate goal of getting your girlfriend who never stops by, to catch us in the act. Yep, you sure did catch me there big boy, good detective work buddy, you been working with my exes?"

"Shut up," was all he said before leaving Scott on the table to go after her.

Snake kept true to his promise and Scott hadn't heard from the man in almost two months, no late night booty calls, not even a dirty text. Now while Jund had known he was getting pretty serious about this girl, he still hadn't taken Snake seriously when he said he wanted to call it off. He'd done it too many times before, and they had been playing this game a long time, it was only a matter of time before he lost. One day he'd lose Snake and everything he brought to his life, but as Scott saw that familiar number flash across his screen just a week later he knew he hadn't lost just quite yet.


End file.
